Truly fabulous
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Kurofai. Kurogane, mokona and fai continue to travel together after the series ends. On their aimless journey, they see some unexpected people and things.


**Hey there :) I haven't written in a while. Ive been busy with stuff. I feel kinda bad because I was almost done with a chapter of my pokemon fic and then… I wrote this. But the idea just struck me, and the last time that happened I completely forgot about it and now im sad because I cant remember my brilliant rent fic idea… oh well… enjoy!**

**ADDED AUTHORS NOTE: It has recently come to my attention that the website that SAID I was done with the manga lied shamelessly. So now I AM done with it so I'll just add something saying this is AU. Btw, I am really happy that there was more ending than what I had read, because now it actually SORTA MAKES SENSE. Also while I'm editing this, I'm gonna go through and fix some really old typos.**

**Disclaimer: I love clamp far too much to claim credit for their brilliance. Everything is theirs.**

**PS believe it or not, fai is not the truly fabulous thing. In fact, you wont get the title until the very end.**

**Truly Fabulous**

It had been an unspoken agreement that Fai and Kurogane would continue traveling together, once their other companions had departed. Mokona, having no other real purpose in life, continued taking them to new worlds, allowing them to communicate with the locals and each other. Fai, no longer having anything to run from, had no other excuse for choosing not to remain in any of the worlds than his growing feelings for the surly ninja he traveled with. He was glad that the object of his affections asked for no explanations. Said object of affections also had no real reason for traveling, having expressed no interest in attempting to go home again. He had already passed up his first opportunity to stay there, and now he was seemingly wandering through time and space, waiting for something to happen. He had barely even considered what he would do if he happened upon his homeland once again. Though this lack of order or a plan would have usually unsettled him, he found his attentions diverted by the blonde man accompanying him. The man who, though he would sooner die than admit it, he had begun to find… 'bearable'.

oOo

That is how, one month to the day after the final battle, they found themselves arriving in a new worlds, mokona riding on Fai's shoulder, and looking very out of place in their Victorian garb. It was a modern world, but not a futuristic one. A change of clothes were in order.

"The man at the counter is looking at us funny, Kuro-pi," said Fai in an audible whisper that earned them more funny looks from passers by in the small store they were in. it wasn't that other people weren't talking. It was that they weren't whispering. Loudly. Kurogane decided to ignore this, and the fact that Fai was using nicknames (a thing he had pretty much accepted at this point), and glanced at the person Fai had been pointing at, who was, among other customers, glancing at them confusedly. He shot him a glare, and then one at Fai.

"That might have _something_ to with the fact that were wearing this!" he whispered back, in a more effectively discreet tone than Fai's.

"That'll be (insert amount and form of money I am to unimaginative and lazy to think of at this hour of the night/morning here)," said the cashier who had been eyeing them earlier, ringing them up at the counter.

"Costume party," said Fai with a friendly smile as Kurogane paid the man. "Went all night."

The man smiled, blushing a bit when he realized he'd been caught staring. "Thank you, have a nice day." He handed Kurogane the change and waved as they exited his small, clothing shop.

The pair glanced around, taking in their surroundings. They had barley seen anything around them before they realized that they needed a change of clothes. Now, upon further inspection, they noticed that the town they were in seemed to be a college town, filled with students, and not very large. It was Autumn, and the trees were just turning, the weather pleasant, it being closer to Summer than it was to Winter. Many young adults crossed the street wearing what seemed to be the initials and colors of the school, though completely foreign to the two readers who were unfamiliar with the native written language. Fai smiled, a breeze blowing his hair slightly as he sighed contentedly.

"I like it here, Kuro-rin. I think we should stay here for a while."

"Of course we'll stay. I wouldn't have wasted my money on clothes if we weren't gonna stay for a few days," replied Kurogane harshly, smacking the smaller man lightly in the back of the head.

"Ok. That's good to hear. It's just peaceful here and we didn't stay in either of the last worlds very long. A break would be nice." Fai paused, looking at the other, who nodded in agreement, the permanent scowl still there, but less prominent.

oOo

The two spent the next hour or so seeking out a motel and checking in, sharing a room with twin beds. They dropped their stuff off and headed back into town for a late lunch.

Many students were out and about, it being a Saturday, and the two decided to eat their sandwiches in the park, an idea shared by many who were aware that the nice weather would only last so long.

"Is it good?" asked Fai, referring to the sandwich they had purchased, not being able to eat one himself.

"Not bad," replied the brunette, shrugging. He took another large bite of his sandwich before halting, staring at something just above Fai's shoulder. Fai continued for a moment, oblivious and perhaps chatting about something, before noticing his companion's gaze and following it.

The thing that Kurogane had found so distracting was apparently a picnic blanket with two figures on it: one, blonde and slender, unpacking the basket and handing the other some food, the other, taller, dark-haired and surly-looking, accepting the food and sitting down with the other.

"They look just like us!" said Fai, happily, clearly interested by the workings of alternate dimensions. "It'll be a problem if someone noticed though…" he thought for a moment, still watching and knowing, without looking, that Kurogane was too. It was in this moment of silence that the counterparts did something disturbing to the foreigners. "Fai" reached over and ruffled "kuro's" hair, "Kuro" giving him whatever his version of a fond smile was, earning himself a small peck on the cheek from "fai." It was clearly not an odd occurrence, but he glanced around, looking pleased, but seemingly hoping this had gone unnoticed by passers by. The thing that had caught kurogane's eye to begin with, the thing that Fai had missed, was that the pair had walked in holding hands.

"I… Um… Oh…" said Fai, stuttering quietly as he turned away from this scene, blushing ever so slightly and obviously surprised.

"I think I'm done," said Kurogane shortly, dismissing the subject before it even came up. Fai hesitated, but followed shortly after Kurogane who showed no signs of waiting as he stormed away, throwing his, for the most part, uneaten sandwich into the trash with unintentional, but not unnoticed ferocity.

oOo

From an outsiders perspective, the day passed as normally as any between inter-universal travelers with secret feelings for each other could. The underlying tones of awkwardness and tension were subtle, but nonetheless unsettling for the pair. In fact, they barely noticed how comfortable and friendly with each other they had gotten, until the warm feeling was replaced with sudden insecurity.

That night Kurogane went to the bathroom and when he came back, Fai was already in bed, facing away. The mage heard him reenter the room, and the small "clunk" of something being placed on his bedside table.

"Kuro…" hesitation about weather to say 'pu' or 'gane,' "-p…gane…?" asked Fai in an attempt at a cheerful voice. It was only after he had said it that he realized he hadn't planned what to say next. He was almost thankful when Kurogane spared him the trouble by forcing fake snores. Thankful, but also slightly hurt. He turned over quietly, and saw what Kurogane had placed beside him. It was a glass, filled to the brim with deep, red blood.

oOo

Fai awoke the next morning, before Kurogane did. It was a common occurrence since his becoming a vampire, and, as per usual, he took a moment to admire the beauty of his secret love sleeping in the bed beside his, the uncomfortable happenings of yesterday seeming trivial as he gazed dreamily at the strong man.

He took a leisurely shower, it being too early for him to be in any kind of hurry even if he did have somewhere to be, and hummed a small tune as he emerged from the small, shared bathroom in a towel, not expecting to find his roommate awake. But that he was, sitting on his bed and staring readily at the bathroom door. Neither men flinched or faltered as Fai walked in wearing only a towel.

"Good morning, Kuro-rin," he said cheerfully. Kurogane inwardly smiled at the name, though he would never admit that the brief lack of them had made him uneasy.

"You didn't drink it," he said matter-of-factly, and harshly at the same time. He unnecessarily jerked his head in the direction of the blood by the other bed.

"Huh," said Fai, feigning mild surprise. "I guess I'm not that hungry."

"Bull shit," said Kurogane plainly and angrily, not moving from his position or breaking his stare. "You haven't eaten in days."

"Hm. Daddy's got a dirty mouth," commented Fai, grabbing the not-fresh blood and gulping about a quarter of it down. When Kurogane didn't look any more pleased, but continued glaring, Fai reluctantly gulped down the rest of the red fluid.

Kurogane went into the bathroom to change, and came out to find Fai still lacking in a shirt. He buttoned it slowly, very aware of Kurogane watching him from across the room.

"You know some people like their privacy," he said, tilting his head to smirk at Kurogane, who seemed taken aback. "Though I understand. I am beautiful. Aaaw! Are you blushing!?" He was. Despite the fact that they both knew he was, they also knew that Fai was just kidding. "Did it bother you?" he asked in a more serious tone. Now they both knew that he wasn't referring to his own playful joking, but to lunch, yesterday.

There was a moment's pause.

"No."

It was a simple answer, and not the one Fai had expected. He had thought the ninja would avoid the question, or find his own strange way of saying yes. Or be blunt and harsh about how disturbed he was that in another reality he had any interest in Fai. But he had simply said… 'no.'

He looked into the one, wide eye of Fai, and realized that he was genuinely surprised by the answer. Though he had taken time to think about it, he was still a bit surprised by it himself.

"Why would I be?" he asked, inadvertently putting the spotlight no Fai, who was actually quite shy when it came to being honest about his own feelings.

"Well… when two men kiss each other, it usually means that they're gay. And they like each other." He explained this as a mother would to a young child, in a slightly sarcastic tone, resorting to his old standby of jokes and false cheerfulness. "And…" he faltered. "That was… us."

There was more to the way he said 'us' than just the usual meaning of 'you and me.'

That was when Kurogane went insane. He stood up, stormed across the room, and pinned Fai to the wall. Fai looked nervous, even frightened for a moment, somehow completely unsure of what came next, and unable to read Kurogane.

Then he kissed him. Which 'he' kissed which 'him,' they couldn't tell, but they were kissing. It was amazing. After what seemed like forever, and not long enough, they broke apart, Kurogane still clearly dominant, with Fai cornered.

"So," started Fai, slightly out of breath. "I suppose you didn't need me to explain 'gay' to you then," he said, smiling faintly. Kurogane rapped him lightly in the head as he released him, and gave him a genuine smile. It wasn't an elaborate, cheesy confession of love; It was much, much better.

oOo

The truly fabulous thing was that neither of them new that mokona had been watching this all from it's place among the luggage.

_**The End**_

**A/N PLEAAAAAASE REVIEEEEEW! Reviews make my day! So do people favoriting my work. Or liking my stuff so much they check out my other fics. Anyway, KUROFAI! HUZZAH!**

**Bye.**


End file.
